


Heartbeats For You

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie doesn't like being short, but Richie makes everything a little bit better.Oneshot/drabble





	Heartbeats For You

"You know, sometimes I hate the fact that you're so much taller than me..." Eddie Kaspbrak muttered with a small huff. It was something that he felt really strongly about even if he was sort of embarrassed to talk about it at the same time. Richie could be an idiot sometimes, but Eddie knew at the same time his boyfriend understood too.

"Trust me, there's an advantage to it," Richie said with a grin. 

Eddie frowned. 

"What? What is it?" What could it possibly be?

"When I hug you, you can listen to my heart. Which beats only for you."

Wait. Surprisingly enough, that was actually really sweet.


End file.
